


Random ideas, thoughts, and headcannons

by Ja_crispers



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Ideas, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_crispers/pseuds/Ja_crispers
Summary: So I have a few TF2 related ideas, I'll write them down here, and finish them hopefully, maybe here or somewhere else (as in a different work, not a different site). Headcannons,  stupid random stuff, and the title is what's in here.
Relationships: Team Fortress 2 Ensemble/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ideas:  
#1: so, I watched "Elf" recently, and I couldn't stop thinking about now the Soldier fits really well with with Buddy's character, except for the, you know, slightly deranged mercenary part. So, Buddy= Soldier, his dad= Merasmus, his brother= Demoman, Jovvy = Zhanna/Reader, that raccoon he meets= lieutenant Bites, it fits kinda well cuz as he's walking around New York, he stops to eat the gum, he gets hit by a car, he reads a sign that says "World's best cup of coffee", runs in and yells a congratulations to them, spins in those fancy spinning doors at a hotel/mall...yep

#2: wwwwhaat iiiifffff the reader went back in time, accidentally right in Teufort, New Mexico, in 1968-1971 (I think that's when TF2 takes place), and like, they were on a important mission to kill someone, before they did real bad stuff, so they had all guns and ammo and looked like a merc, so... They meet the other mercs, somehow, and they: (1) try to ask them to fix the time traveling device, but they can't, so they're stuck there, or (2) they try to ask them to fix the time traveling device, they can, but it takes time, and during that time, they become friends with the mercs, and choose not to leave, and stay there (and maybe invent things before there time?)

#3: Date night with Dell ♡(cuz I lub him da most) This is probably a thing already, but: he's playing music at a bonfire outside, sharing smores, telling stories, looking at the stars, him playing music, you sing a few songs together, but he mostly sings songs to you


	2. Song ideas (idk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song ideas for a few of them (random romance?) Cuz I thought these songs just kinda go along with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Apparently, I thought "these would be like, their theme songs, or songs they'd... seduce you to, idk"~~

Soldier- American Boy by Estelle  
  
Sniper- Animals by Maroon 5  
  
Spy- My Type by Saint Motel and Nice to Meet ya by Niall Horan  
  
Scout- Pumped up Kicks by Foster the People, and Intergalactic by Beastie Boys  
  
Pyro- Cradles by Sub Urban and This is Home by Cavetown  
  
Medic- Crazy by Gnarles Barkley  
  
Engineer- Counting Stars by OneRepublic  
  
Demoman- 1st Time by Bakar  
  
Heavy- Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People  
  
Merasmus- Pumpkin Song by Jack Stauber  
  
Music that could go with any/all of them:  
Sucker For Pain by Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa, and Imagine Dragons  
Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
  
There's more to be added to this chapter

**Author's Note:**

> If I see anybody copy any of these, I hope all you other kids with the pumped up kicks, you'd better run, better run, outrun my gun 
> 
> Yes, I do live in America, why? 
> 
> (This is a joke)


End file.
